With the continuous development of display technology, three-dimensional display technology gradually becomes a hotspot of research. Relative to a traditional two-dimensional display technology, the three-dimensional display technology can present more real and more stereo images, so as to improve accuracy and efficiency of acquiring, handling, delivering information of people and man-machine interaction.
At present, the three-dimensional display technology can be mainly divided into three categories: volumetric three-dimensional display technology, auto-stereoscopic three-dimensional display technology, spatial three-dimensional display technology and holographic three-dimensional display technology. Holographic three-dimensional display technology utilizes a light interference principle to record specific light waves emitted by an object in a form of interference fringe, and then utilizes a light diffraction principle to reconstruct physical light waves in certain conditions, so as to present a three-dimensional holographic image.